Come Away With Me
by Sarahbeth Lazic - Author
Summary: Captain Jushiro Ukitake loves his wife and the mother of his children, Souru. After a week of watching her suffer and fussing, Jushiro could not long handle seeing her in such discomfort. He wanted to see her smile and laugh. One little weekend in a romantic resort would bring Souru's smiles back and swell his heart with love. (Sweet romance and Lemons)


Come Away With Me S Lazic

Come Away With Me

~ A Bleach / Jushiro Ukitake Fanfic ~

By ~ Sarahbeth Lazic

(Warning: Adult sexual situations and sweet romance)

Quietly, Captain Jushiro Ukitake watched his wife milling about within her office from the threshold of the doorway. So busy was she with her preoccupied mind that Souru didn't even notice that her husband had been standing at the door, observing her for a few minutes with a slight smile touching his lips. He watched her as she dug about in a desk drawer with her back presented to him, mumbling softly of agitation. The beautiful Captain often mumbled and talked to herself when pressed for time and in a rush. Smirking, Jushiro shook his head slowly letting a lock of grayish white slip over his shoulder to lick a handsome cheek`.

For days Souru had been working on something for another Division within the now 13 Court Guard Squads, paper work that the High-Captain had requested be found that had once been filed by the previous 9th Division Captain, Kaname Tousen. After a week of searching every file room and office within the Division, she and her Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi could only conclude that the documents had to be within her office, the last place to look. Souru swore, kindly, that the only documents she knew to be within the old file drawer were ones she had deposited to the Central Library to be uploaded to the new data bank. However, after returning from the library Shuhei confirmed that the documents the High-Captain had requested were not there. And so Captain Riruri was left to search once again through every inch of files and scraps of paper she could find. Now she was in the second day of just doing that.

According to his emotional connection as Souru's husband, she was working too hard, and that strain was putting too much demand and constriction upon her. Jushiro wasn't thrilled with how much pressure had been put upon her. Then again, pressure and demands were expected from any order delivered from Head Captain Yamamoto. The old-bat could be a tyrant when he needed something done and done quickly, even when the order was directed at his own niece, whom Souru was.

When Souru hadn't met him for their planned lunch, Jushiro walked to her division to see what had captured her. Now he knew.

"Oh,' Souru groaned as she stood straight with hands upon her slender hips, fingers tapping to the delicate design of her kimono designed Haori, 'where the hell are you, paper work?"

Ukitake chuckled softly before stepping further into her office, letting his presence be known by his soft and gentile voice. "I never thought I would have to make an appointment with Captain Suraharu for you, darling, but now that you are talking to yourself out loud, I see I will have no choice but to do so."

Beautiful peach colored eyes fluttered beneath thick lashes as the woman glanced over her shoulder in surprise, surprise to the voice and surprise that she had been caught talking to herself. But upon seeing the teasing smirk of her husband, her surprise drifted right away. She rolled her eyes playfully before huffing and looking back to the strewn piles of papers that lay about the floor.

"Don't you start with me, Captain,' she teased her husband as she tucked back a long lock of chocolate mist that had fallen free from the binding, 'I'm a really foul mood at this moment." She raised a hand as if to make a point. "I'm about ready to stomp a foot."

"I can tell," replied Ukitake as he stepped gingerly about the papers, avoiding the narrowed glare that his wife sent towards him.

The woman had no bark and no bite, even if she could cast a decent threatening look or two. Souru was harmless, a pacifist and a caring woman whose only threats came from the last years raising their two year old twin sons. That was as far as her nasty looks would go, the ones a mother gave to two little boys bent on throwing their rice all over the kitchen, worse if the rice got into Souru's hair.

Souru's eyes softened at that comment, frowning to herself as she saw the look of concern passing within her husband's deep brown eyes. As he came closer to her, she reached out to offer a pat to his arm. "Forgive me,' she said sweetly and with an apologetic smile to him, 'I did not mean to snap like that."

"You didn't snap, sweetling." Jushiro chuckled, leaning to touch a kiss to his wife's cheek. "If you wish to know what snapping really sounds like, visit a few of the other Divisions when they are asked to stay late."

Souru smiled then turned her attention down to her work. She sighed seeing the destruction of paper spread all about. "If I don't find the documents my Uncle is wanting soon, I will have to listen to him snap at me."

"What exactly is he wanting, Souru?" asked Jushiro as he bent down to pick up a handful of documents. The dates put them back a few years before Aizen deflected from the Soul Society and Seireitei. "He's had you running crazy all week looking for those documents."

The beautiful woman gave a shrug of her shoulders. "You know, I'm not exactly sure what the documents are. I only know that he wants them and wants them as quickly as I can find them. I do know that they were one of the last documents that Captain Tousen was to have signed and filed, but that's it." Souru sighed heavily, her lips turning into a delicate frown.

She went on to say, "Lieutenant Hisagi and I have been pulling our hair out trying to find them not only within the 9th but in the Central Library."

"The Library?"

Souru nodded. "Remember last year all of the Divisions were to find any old files dating back to before or around the time of Aizen's deflection and turn them over to the library for the new data system?"

Jushiro tipped his head for a moment as if pondering her question. In the end he nodded and replied, "The same system that was broken into by Ichinose just before the Bounts invaded the Soul Society?"

"The very one. Well, since the 9th went so long without a Captain and Shuhei had too much on his plate, the task fell to me to gather all of the old files and turn them over to the Library. I must have over looked these files for they are nowhere to be found."

Hearing the tone of her voice drop to one of filled guilt, Jushiro set a hand to his wife's shoulder to give a comforting squeeze. "I doubt you misplaced anything, Souru,' he told her gently, 'no doubt the files got lost when much of Tousen's belongings were searched after his deflection. It could be these old files were tossed out and destroyed in the cleaning by accident."

He bent down to pick up some stray papers, straightening them to be handed to her. "You'll find them in time."

Again the woman sighed, her shoulders slumping as she looked to the documents her husband held. She took them from his grasp only to see that they were of no importance to the matter at hand. "I hope so," she breathed out with a little groan.

That groan only increased Jushiro's irritation on the matter. Taking her shoulders, he turned her to face him. "Enough, Souru,' he told her in as stern of a voice as he could muster, a voice that was also born in the early years of father-hood, 'you need to take a break. You've been at this for almost a week now, spending late hours going over the 9th with a fine tooth comb. If the documents were here, you would have found them by now."

Souru's lips twisted to the side as she turned to her thoughts. There was nowhere else within the barracks that the documents could be. Shuhei swore up and down that Kaname didn't have any secret compartment or file room within the Division. They were somewhere in the Division.

"Do you think I should look through the library data banks again? Maybe Shuhei…"

Her words were cut off as Ukitake cupped her cheek, drawing her gaze towards him. "Enough," he said again, looking right to her eyes. "Come home. You need to take a rest. I can see just how tired you are in your eyes."

How true his words were. "You and I both know you're right, Jushiro. I just wish my Uncle would understand, yet I'm afraid his Captain side always outweighs his understanding side."

"You make it sound as if we Captains can't be understanding and be a Captain at the same time, Souru."

The woman smiled as she leaned into his palm. "Only my Uncle, and perhaps Captain Kurotsuchi."

"Mayuri is an exception to that rule,' Ukitake chuckled, letting his fingers curl to her skin. "However, I believe I'm speaking on behalf of your health, sweetling. I'm your husband after all, and I know you back and forth."

"Like a book."

Jushiro smiled with a soft nod. "Yes, like a book," he confirmed, leaning down to press a kiss to his wife's forehead. "The point is, you really need to take a break. Come back home and let me fix you a nice supper. You can take a long soak in the hot springs then retire to bed early tonight. I'll handle the kids."

Up went a brow, arching slightly as she eyed him with curious suspicion. "Why does that all sound too good to be true?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Because it probably is. I do have to try, don't I?"

"What about the High-Captain? He won't be happy knowing I took a break."

Shrugging, Jushiro took the papers from her hands, setting them aside. "He will have to learn that you do have other priorities. One is to your family, one is to your husband and the most important is to your health. You are still under orders by Captain Unohana to take things easy, Souru. I know you've been pushing yourself too far, and I saw the pain you were in when you returned home last night. I've had enough. If need be, I will speak to Captain Yamamoto come Monday and explain to him that you took the weekend off to recuperate."

Souru's health and psychological stability meant more to him than finding a few old documents. He only wished her Uncle would think before pushing her so hard.

Jushiro blinked his loving brown eyes as his wife shifted to lean to him. He set an arm about her shoulders, drawing her against him in a show of support. He could tell that she was weak for her Spiritual Pressure was barely recognizable. That was it. He was putting his foot down and hard.

"I won't argue with you, Souru."

"I wasn't arguing," muttered Souru with a hissy huff. Her voice filled with exhaustion as her body and mind began to embrace the momentary break. In fact, her body was so exhausted that her back tightened up the moment she leaned to Jushiro's stronger form.

"I know you're trying to justify your Uncles rational, but I'm afraid that won't be acceptable this time," he stated firmly yet gently, feeling her body start to go limp. "I'm taking you home so that you can rest. I'll have Kyone come and help Rini with the children tonight."

"Poor Rini. She needs a break just as badly as I do."

Smiling softly, Jushiro tipped her head up just so he could touch a kiss to her lips. "Then it is settled. Tomorrow, I will send a word to Captain Unohana and see if she can spare a moment and come visit you. You can't hide the fact that your back has been giving you trouble and that you truly hurt, Souru. I'm very worried about you."

That little kiss was all she needed to give in to his horrible and strict demands, hardly. Though she did find a moment's reprieve in his kiss, it just wasn't a long enough kiss to really take her mind off what task at hand, those damndable documents. There was no point in arguing with him. Jushiro could be very formidable when he expressing his concern for another's welfare, especially when the health in question was that of his children or his wife. And so with a weak little nod, she gave in fully to his demands.

Pleased with himself, and the fact that Souru was going to listen to him on this matter, Jushiro drew away from her and offered her his arm for support. "Good. Now leave this mess to somebody else to clean up. Let's get you home."

As her husband guided her from her office and then out of the barracks, Souru couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief. To go home early, to have a nice supper and soak in the Ugendo hot springs sounded heavenly. Usually it was she who was urging Jushiro to do as he was suggesting whenever he took ill, so it was only fair that for once she be treated to the same delights.

"If I get fired over this,' she teased him with a playful look, 'I'm going to throw a fit that will make even the boys proud."

Jushiro chuckled as the two walked out into the winding, maze like roads of the Seireitei. "If that happens, even I will be proud."

Souru groaned as she sat down to the edge of hers and Jushiro's large and very comfortable modern styled bed. She sat to the edge rubbing a towel through her long waves of misty chocolate. Her skin still held a slight pink tint to it from the heat of the hot spring that she had enjoyed, yet now that she was out of the steaming water, she felt exhaustion wrap tightly about her. With a low mew of contentment, she laid back to the bed to stretch her arms up over her shoulders.

She was so close to falling asleep that she hadn't heard the shoji panels of the bedroom open and slide closed in that whisper of wood against wood. Nor did she hear the soft steps of her husband entering and crossing the room. In fact, she was completely unaware of his presence till the bed dipped and his strong, yet gentle hands touched her back just below her shoulders. With her body already succumbing to relaxation, Jushiro's added touch added to her comfort as he slowly began to caress his palms to her shoulders in slow circling motions.

"How do you feel?" he asked in a soft whisper.

Her reply came in a deep and sleepy moan.

Jushiro chuckled as he continued to massage her back, working his hands and his magic touch slowly from her shoulders, down along her spine then over to her sides. "You enjoyed the hot springs I see."

She murmured and nodded against her pillow.

"And you enjoyed your supper as well?"

Souru smiled against the softness of her pillow. "It was delicious, darling. You out did yourself this time."

Leaning down to her, Jushiro brushed aside locks of wet hair to expose the back of her neck so his lips could brush to the nape. "It was my pleasure," he whispered before touching another kiss to her neck only to feel her body shiver.

"How are the kids?" whispered the tired but overly happy Souru.

"Rini is reading them their bedtime story, and Kyone has insist on accompanying the story with hand puppets."

One peach colored eye peeked open, and Souru shifted to look over her shoulder to him. Jushiro looked as if he was about to laugh. "Hand puppets?"

He nodded with yet another chuckle.

"We need to pay her more."

Jushiro laughed.

Kyone had often offered her services as a baby sitter ever since her Captain and Souru had adopted Rini a few years back. The young Soul Reaper took to the children as if they were her own siblings, taking great pride in setting aside her own time to help with them. A few times, Kyone's older sister Kotetsu joined in the entertaining duty of babysitting.

"I'll consider adding a little extra to her pay. Right now, I have something to discuss with you, Souru."

"Oh?"

Jushiro stood from the bed, drawing away his hands, as he began to disrobe for the evening. "Knowing how exhausted you are and in need of a really good break, I have come up with an idea to help you recover some of your strength and energy."

Souru eyed her husband, mewing softly as she watched him strip down to his bare and handsome body. He wasn't as muscular as some of the Captains due to his physical deficiencies, but he did have his own sleekness of muscles beneath his pale skin. Watching every move he made and the way his muscles shifted beneath his skin set such wonderful images into her mind. When he slipped on his blue and white satin bed-robe, tying it closed with a white sash, she pouted. If she wasn't so tired, she'd have purred to him, given him a seductive little look then lure him to their bed just for the simple enjoyment of taking that robe off of his body.

Breathing out a pitiful sigh, she turned her mind back to the topic at hand and not to her imaginary fantasies. "I'm listening."

"How about we find somebody to watch the kids this weekend so you and I can have a quiet, romantic weekend along. Just you and me. No screaming, nothing being thrown about and no little fingers painting the walls with rice pudding."

Souru chuckled, gazing to him dreamily as he walked back to their bed. "No breakfast being dumped on the floor or diapers stripping in front of guest? Be still my heart."

At the edge of the bed, Jushiro nudged his wife so that he could pull down their blankets. After a bit of persuasion involving nudges and pokes, Souru muttered and dragged her body upwards so he could pull the comforter down. "I think we can pull it off."

"There is one problem with your wonderful plan, darling,' Souru pointed out as she nestled upon her side as she observed her husband, lover and father to their children with a devious eye, 'who will we get to watch all three of the kids? They can't stay by themselves, and Rini would be in tears by the time we get back."

Jushiro sat for a moment, his fingers working his long white hair into one thick braid as his mind worked on her question. After a silent moment and the feeling of his wife's fingers skimming down his hip, he glanced to his wife with a smile of tenderness. "I think I know just who to ask. I'll look into it tomorrow. You, however, have tomorrow off."

When Jushiro came down upon the bed and the covers were drawn over both of them, Souru Riruri-Ukitake shifted closer till she was coiled against his side and into his embrace. "I do? Who says?" she asked as she set fingers to his chest, caressing gentle fingertips over the contours of muscles and bones resting beneath tight flesh.

"I spoke to Captain Unohana while you were bathing,' he replied, turning his head to press a kiss to her still damp locks, 'she has told me to use whatever threat or order needed to keep you in a relaxed state over the weekend. She told me that she will send a formal notice to the Head-Captain tomorrow, and I am to stop by your barracks in the morning to inform Shuhei he is to see to your Division while you are on medical leave."

Souru frowned in worry. Even though Lieutenant Hisagi nor did her 3rd seat Tani complain with having to handle extra work and duties, she felt guilty for putting more responsibility on both of them. "Well, maybe they can find those damn documents. But I still don't comfortable leaving_ my_ duties incomplete."

"No one will think any less of you, Souru, so let me work my magic and get the kids sorted out for the weekend."

Against his chest, Souru yawned deeply. Sleep was quickly cascading over her its endless spread of sand. "I have no choice, do I?"

With a chuckle, "I was given the order to keep you here by any means necessary."

Lips tucked up into a smile and through a sleepy voice, she asked, "Even if it includes the use of your naked body and the promises of pure, uncontrolled sexual bliss?"

Jushiro chuckled once again, his smirk going to a smile as he squeezed his wife's shoulders and touching another kiss to the crown of damp dark waves. "Be still my heart."

The next morning and before Jushiro headed off to not only his Division but the Division under the care and guidance of his wife, he made it doubly clear that Souru was to stay in bed, relax and take things slow. When she fussed and pouted to him, he simply kissed her pouty lips, refusing to discuss the topic of her medical leave any further.

Jushiro assigned Rini to make sure her mother would relax and stay calm. In fact, one of Jushiro's sisters volunteered to stay and watch the twins till he returned. Yet still Souru pouted to him and gave him threatening glances as he prepared himself to depart the Ukitake family homestead. Before he left, he reminded her again that Captain Unohana would be visiting her. He also reminded her that he would be putting into works his plan for their weekend escape.

With a farewell to his children and a soft kiss to his wife, Jushiro departed Ugendo. This morning, he took a detour on his walk to the Seireitei. Today, he was visiting the Kuchiki household.

Walking up to the gates of the Kuchiki Estate was rather intimidating. The entire estate could swallow up the 13th Division easily. With a few knocks and a pull to the large rope that chimed a copper bell, the large wooden doors groaned open. A footman for the Kuchiki family appeared and didn't hesitate in ushering the Captain through the front gardens of the estate and into a comfortable room that overlooked a secluded Zen garden.

Jushiro wasn't surprised to be informed that Byakuya was already to the 6th, yet seemed to surprise the footman when he told that the reason for his visit was to speak to Kaede Kuchiki. Shortly after the footman disappeared, Kaede stepped into the room with a smile upon her lovely features.

"Captain Ukitake, what a surprise! I was told you wish to speak to me."

Jushiro smiled warmly to the fiery redhead with a soul just as heated as the color of her tightly spun curls. "I do." He politely offered her an arm to which she took graciously and walked her towards one of the chairs. "You look radiant, Kaede. How are you doing?"

Kaede sat to the chair, smiling to him as he sat next to hear. "Enjoying myself greatly," she said with a devious grin. "I think I have cracked Byakuya enough that he may just have a psychotic break soon, give or take a few more weeks of morning sickness."

Jushiro chuckled with sympathy to the other Captain. "Poor Byakuya. I don't think he's ever had to handle a pregnant woman before in his life."

Now that smile turned to a grin as she set a hand to her slightly rounded belly. "No. I don't think he has. But it sure is fun tormenting him to an early death."

This one was a spit fire, or so he had heard Byakuya call her as he howled at her a few times half way across the Seireitei. The two of them had been married for just over a year and a half, perhaps closer to two years, and already she had brought a personality change to that ever impassive man who seemed to only have one facial expression. She had brought out a side of him that no one had seen before. In fact, Jushiro could attest to the fact that a few times he had heard the Captain of the 6th Division chuckle or even laugh when his spirited wife came to visit him. It was an odd thing to hear the man laugh, but at the same time his laughter was pleasant to hear.

"So tell me,' Kaede smiled all too sweetly, 'what can I do for you, Captain?"

"I know I am probably imposing on you, but I have a short notice request of you."

There went a spark of interest through the woman's ivy green eyes as her lips turned to an even darker grin. "A request? What type of request? Is it going to cause my husband hours and hours of torment?"

Jushiro tipped his head as he pondered her question then simply answered with a jovial chuckle and a playful smile, "Yes."

"Wonderful! What's your request, Captain?"

"Souru has been working too hard this past week on a requested from the Head-Captain. She has finally exhausted herself and has been put on a short-term medical leave."

Kaede frowned, honestly concerned for her friend. "Is she alright?"

Jushiro nodded. "She is fine, now that she is recovering at home." When the woman's concern was replaced by her smile, he continued, "I have planned a weekend for the two of us, and am searching for an able body to see to Rini and the boys. I wish to ask you, if it wouldn't be too much trouble…"

"You wish for me to watch Rini and the boys while you're away?" Kaede shifted, leaning closer as her grin darkened even more and her green eyes sparkled with wickedry. "Oh, I don't see the trouble at all, Captain Ukitake."

Jushiro sighed with a chuckle as he dragged a set of fingers through his white hair. "Thank you. I understand that you may have to discuss this with Byakuya first…" His words fell short as a finger was lifted before his view.

Kaede wagged her finger with a wicked little chuckle. "First off, I need not clear _everything _with my husband. He's learning slowly but surely that his authority stays outside of our unique little marriage." She smiled softly to Jushiro. "I would be happy to watch your children this weekend. In fact, I was planning on visiting my family farm for a day. I'm sure Rini and the twins would love to see the horses and spend the day with the animals."

Jushiro smiled. What a relief. "Are you sure, Kaede? Byakuya might have his own plans for the weekend. I would not want to cause either one of you any problems."

"It's no problem at all,' Kaede chuckle with a bright smile, 'I'll send word to Byakuya at his Division. When would you like to bring the kids by?"

"If you think you can handle them, I'm sure they would love to visit the farm. Then again, I don't want you put in to any discomfort, considering your condition."

Kaede barked out a laugh with a wave of her hand. "Oh please,' she giggled, taping a finger to her slightly rounded belly, 'I'm pregnant, not incapacitated. If I can still ride my horses for a few more months, I can look after your three wonderful children. Besides, Rini will be here to help and the boys will give Byakuya some practice."

Glancing down, she poked her rounded belly. "You hear that? You're going to have some visitors and your father's going to go insane."

Jushiro arched a brow.

Kaede snickered to him with one of the most innocent shrugs he had ever seen. "Captain Unohana says that studies have shown that developing babies really enjoying being spoken to. So she is encouraging me and Byakuya to speak to our baby. Though she has put a restriction on how often Renji gets to speak to the baby. Go figure."

Reaching over, she patted Jushiro on the arm only to repeat her previous question. "When would you like to bring them over? Byakuya will return no later than seven, considering it is the weekend, and he will want to speak to me about this once he receives your missive."

"You certainly are tempting fate, Kaede, for agreeing to this without informing your husband on the matter."

The woman offered a wink to him. "He's an interesting character and has so many different sides to him. I've quickly figured out his little quirks and his behaviors. I can handle him."

"Very true. Well, I shall not keep you. I need to stop by the 9th to inform Lieutenant Hisagi that Souru will not be in her office today." Rising gracefully, Captain Ukitake smiled to Kaede, offering her a polite bow. "I can have Taiyokai, one of my sisters, bring Rini and the boys over after lunch, if that is alright with you."

"That would be lovely. That gives me plenty of time to spring this surprise on Byakuya."

Jushiro shook his head with a skeptical but amused glance towards the young woman. "Now I am starting to understand when Souru said that it takes a man like Byakuya to handle a woman like you, Kaede."

The woman scoffed with a roll of her eyes as she pushed up to stand. She swatted one of his arms. "You flatter me. Come,' she smiled, 'I'll see you out."

_B_y mid-morning, Souru had received word from Jushiro that Kaede Kuchiki was happy to see to the children for the weekend. He noted that Byakuya had yet to be informed though and assured her that there would be no conflict of interest as to the visit of Rini and the twins to the Kuchiki estate. Poor Byakuya, having to handle Yoshimitsu and Haru for an entire weekend may make the man end up reconsidering having his own child. Then again, it was a little too late. She was comforted in knowing that the twins and Rini would be able to spend the weekend in the fresh air while playing in wild nature with Kaede at her family's stables. Rini would enjoy spending more time with Byakuya who was teaching her calligraphy and sketching.

By lunch time she had three little travel bags packed, two full of clothes for the three children and one filled with the needed supplies for the twins; bottles, formula, diapers, cleaning clothes, bath, body lotions and wash along with some toys and their clean baby blankets. Rini had her own little bag packed, including art supplies, already. When time came, the twins were bundled up, Rini was all dressed and ready to go with Haru in her arms and with Yoshi held within Taiyokai's hold. Souru bid her sister'n'law a good bye, told Rini to enjoy herself and watch her brothers then kissed all three children upon their cheeks.

Once the children had departed, Souru went about preparing some tea and cakes for Captain Unohana's visit. After a quick shower, a brushing of her hair and a new and colorful kimono, Souru had just enough time to set a table out on one of the patios when the door chime rang out through Ugendo. Captain Unohana was as polite and cheerful as always when Souru greeted her.

The two adjourned to the patio where they chatted over tea and cakes. After a quick session of questions on how Souru was feeling, Captain Unohana performed a simple and discrete physical examination. With her conclusion made, the Captain of the 4th Division had no qualms in writing a medical report along with instructions that Souru would be on a required medical leave for at least a week and was not to be bothered till cleared for work.

Once the exam was concluded, the two settled down for their tea and sweets. With the estate being so quiet, Unohana inquired as to where the children were.

"Believe it or not,' Souru chuckled from over her tea cup as she cast her gaze out to the gardens of Ugendo, 'prior to your arrival, one of Jushiro's sisters took the three to the Kuchiki household where they will be spending the weekend."

"Is that so?" Unohana's delicate and calm voice asked out with a hint of amusement. "Well, it shall be interesting to hear what Rini has to say when she returns and what Captain Kuchiki has to say come Monday. May I inquire as to why they will be staying the entire weekend?"

Setting down her tea, Souru sighed and replied, "Jushiro is really worried about me, as always. Last night he got this idea about having a quiet weekend, just the two of us, and low and behold he actually turned his idea into action."

Captain Unohana nodded in agreement. "A quiet weekend would do both you and Captain Ukitake well."

"I know,' the other woman replied softly, 'I just hate to put more work on to Lieutenant Hisagi and Tani. It's not really fair, now is it?"

"We all must do what we can. Lieutenant Hisagi and your other squad members will be just fine." Unohana turned her gentile gaze out to the gardens of Ugendo that were in full bloom, colorful and fragrant. "Ugendo is as beautiful as it has always been. You and your children are very lucky, Souru."

"Yes, we are. Jushiro has worked very hard to maintain the Ukitake family estate, not to mention caring for his siblings and putting two of his brothers and one sister through the academy. The children will grow up here to be healthy and strong."

"Take your husband's offer, Souru," said the Captain of the 4th, drawing the other Captain's attention. "Both you and Captain Ukitake deserve to have some time to yourselves. Besides, you, your family and your husband have all worked very diligently on preparing the Rukongai orphanage for the grand-opening. You need to be healthy for its opening, especially if you wish to have the strength to run the operations."

Oh yes, the orphanage. For a year now both Jushiro and Souru had been working to rebuild an abandoned building within one of the lower districts of the Rukongai to be a fully operational orphanage and educational center for the orphaned children left alone in the Soul Society with no place to call home, no support and little guidance to assure them a strong future. In a few months all of the renovations and rooms would be complete, the kitchen would be stocked with healthy fresh foods and all closets lined with clean clothes and linens. The opening was to be a large event as the orphanage was the first of its kind and would have the full support of the Seireitei.

Captain Unohana was correct in stating that Souru would need all of her strength, as would her husband considering Jushiro suffered from his own health ailments.

"Now that you have twisted my arm till it has nearly fallen off,' Souru teased the other woman with a smirk, 'I'll agree to a weekend and comply with whatever medical directives you give me."

"Now see,' Unohana smiled with a hint of a grin, 'that wasn't so bad, was it?"

The two laughed.

Later that day Jushiro returned with a wicked little gleam to his eye and a sly smile upon his lips. Souru was ready to ask him just what he was up to when the man grabbed her to him, wrapping his arms about her body so he could kiss her coming questions away. When Ukitake released his wife, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were locked to him loving gaze within her eyes.

"Well,' she mused softly, setting hands to his chest, 'hello to you too."

Chuckling, Jushiro touched a kiss to her forehead. "I received Captain Unohana's report from her visit. She agrees that you are on medical leave for a week. She will return at the end of the week for a follow up visit. The Head-Captain will receive a copy of her report by this evening."

Souru nodded as her arms slipped between the folds of his Haori and his body to embrace him. "He won't be happy. No doubt he expects me to work all weekend to find those damn files."

"Let him be unhappy. No worries, sweetling. The word of Captain Unohana is solid. So, how did today go? Have you been resting?" He brushed fingers down his wife's cheek.

Souru's eyes drifted closed and she leaned into his touch. "Amazingly well. Rini and your sister kept the boys quiet for the morning, then Taiyokai had the kids ready and out the door before Captain Unohana arrived. She and I chatted over some tea and cakes on one of the patios. Then I have spent the rest of the day doing some slight cleaning, slight,' she pointed out the moment her husband's features twisted into a look of concern and disappointment, 'then waited on pins and needles for the most wonderful man to come home to me."

Jushiro smiled lovingly as he touched her cheek. "And what a lucky man your husband must be."

Chuckling softly, Souru snuggled closer to him. "So, are we going to have a lovely weekend alone?"

Cupping her face, Jushiro tipped her head back so he could kiss her once again, softly and gently. The idea of having her all to himself already had the possibilities of activities flowing through his mind. It was a good thing he had already taken care of their plans. After he kissed her, Jushiro took her hands in his to guide her through the halls and the outside walkways of Ugendo and into their room.

Souru followed willingly till her curiosity caught up to her. "Darling, you just got home, isn't it a bit early to start our play? I thought you may want a spot of tea first?"

Jushiro blinked his warm brown eyes, looking to his wife as she giggled with a slight little grin upon her lips. Her words sent a trickle of excitement through his body, he couldn't deny that. And the look within her eyes held promises he was sure to hold her up to.

Smirking, Jushiro tapped her nose. "That comes later. Right now, I want you to pack a bag. I have permission to open the 13th's Gate in little under an hour."

No longer did Souru look to her husband with a deviant eye but one of curiosity. "The Gate? What are you up to, Jushiro?"

"I pulled a little favor with Kisuke,' he went on to say as he stepped away from his wife, discarding his Haori to the bed as he went to the dresser where he began to go through the drawers, pulling out some of the mortal clothes they had purchased on one of their many little trips to the World of the Living. "

Souru crossed her arms to her chest as she watched him mill about their room, gathering clothing and other items. "Should I dare ask what you have gotten us involved in with Kisuke Urahara?"

Jushiro glanced over his shoulder to his wife seeing her giving him that all knowing eye. "Souru, I'm shocked that you don't trust me."

"I never said anything about not trusting you, Jushiro,' she chuckled with a roll of her eyes, 'just you planning something in secret with Kisuke Urahara is a bit worrisome."

Stepping back to his wife, Captain Ukitake cupped her face again and leaned down to grin to her. "Trust me. You'll love my idea."

Souru wasn't so sure.

He was right, darn him.

Jushiro Ukitake followed through with his words and Souru loved every moment of his wonderful plan. The two arrived just outside of Kisuke Urahara's shop a few hours before sunset. The ex-Captain of the 12th Division was waiting for them, that darn fan of his hiding his snickering and highly amused features. In his hands he held a folded envelope. Jushiro had yet to tell her the full details of his plan, and now she was even more curious as to what was going on.

She didn't have to wait long for her curiosity to be answered. Inside the envelope was a set of directions, train tickets and a few other extras that Jushiro refused to share with his dear wife, which to the point earned him a couple of swats to the shoulders and a few threats.

Two hours later and the two found themselves seated on a comfortable train heading out of Karakura Town towards the North faced mountains. Souru had to admit that the train ride was very relaxing, sitting comfortable and leaning against her husband with his arm about her. He was reading a novel he brought while she watched the scenery pass by outside the window. From the city did the landscape change from suburb, to country side, to vacant farm land before rising up to the approaching mountains.

Souru smiled to herself as she watched Jushiro's reflection in the window. He was so handsome to her in his Gigai, clothed in a pair of fitting black jeans, a long sleeved shirt of crimson silk and a pair of shiny loafers. His hair was drawn back and tied at the nape of his neck to leave a neat tail of silvery white trailing over a shoulder, and upon his nose sat his small, silver framed glasses.

"Are you going to tell me now where we are going?"

"No," Jushiro replied without skipping a beat as he turned the next page of his book.

Souru's lips turned to a pout. "Darn you," she muttered only to hear a deep chuckle then a kiss to the top of her head.

"The destination is to be a surprise, Souru, so relax and enjoy the trip."

She did just that as another hour went smoothly and quietly on by. When the train finally pulled into a small, reclusive mountain village, Souru and Jushiro departed with their two pieces of luggage then began the hike through the quaint little village filled with shops, restaurants, oddities and a few public theaters. By the time they climbed a path that wound up a small hill surrounded by thick bamboo, dusk had transcended and the night had begun to settle.

The air was very crisp and cool with a sweet scent to it that left Souru feeling a touch of serenity sweeping through her. Her curiosity was finally tossed to the side when the two arrived at a beautiful mountain side resort that amazingly was carved completely into the rock face on the side of the mountain.

The front of the large building looked very traditional with pillars and sweeping angles that came jutting out from the rock face at least sixty feet before being fully engulfed by the rock itself. There were pathways leading all around the facility to smaller side buildings that looked to be cabins for guests, shops and a few restaurants.

Beautiful lights glowed from within rock formations both on the inside and the outside of the grand entryway, and on the inside of the foyer there were traditional pieces of Japanese art and wood carvings on display. As Jushiro took charge at the desk, checking them into the resort, Souru went to wonder the magnificent entry hall, gazing at the art work and a large birdcage housing a few nightingales.

A display map of the resort noted that there was a natural hot spring within a cavern, several restaurants serving different international cuisines, a coffee and house, a wine bar, both an indoor and outdoor heated pool, a spa and masseuse parlor and countless trails guests could use to explore the mountain.

So this had been his sneaky little plan, a weekend alone being pampered at a resort in the World of the Living. With a grin, Souru glanced over to him, smiling as her heart swelled with love. The guilt she had been feeling about leaving her children began to disappear, replaced by the tranquility and serenity the surroundings offered her. There was no reason for her to worry, not when the children were in the loving and safe care of both Kaede and Byakuya Kuchiki. They would be fine, as Jushiro told her over and over.

She needed to stop worrying so much, and there was no question that this stunning resort would certainly take her mind away.

Once they were signed in, the two left the resort on their way to one of the private cabins located on the east side of the resort and tucked away within the privacy of a bamboo garden. There was no hiding the fact that the cabin was nothing less but extravagant just as the lobby. The cabin had all the modern accessories as any top resort would have from a small kitchen to a sitting room, comfortable bedroom and a grand bathroom. There was even a lovely walled garden backing up against the mountain holding a small pond surrounded by bamboo. A front window next to the door opened up to give view of the magnificent valley stretched out beneath the mountain.

Souru felt overwhelmed with the beauty that surrounded her. "Jushiro, this is too much." She sighed, looking out the window to the darkening mountain tops that surrounded the valley. "How did you do this?"

Stepping up behind her, Jushiro slipped his arms about her waist, setting his chin to her shoulder so he could look out to the window. "I have my ways."

Souru leaned into his strong arms, her hands settling over his. "You mean you have your strings to pull."

He kissed her cheek. "That too. Are you complaining?" he asked her softly as he touched a kiss to the shell of her ear, pleased to feel her shiver in reaction.

Peach colored eyes drifted closed as Souru shivered within his hold. Though gentle as his voice was, Jushiro could make her shiver at any moment when the tone and vibrator of his voice dropped to seductive purr. And when added to kisses, Souru found herself lost, melting into his hold. "I could never complain about anything you do. You and your plans are wonderful."

After a moment of thought, she added with a touch of guilt, "Are you sure the kids will be…"

Jushiro cut off her worrisome words by turning her around to face him. He cupped her cheeks with fingers caressing over her jaw as he set his eyes to hers. "We've spoken about the children already, Souru. There is no reason you must worry about them. They are fine. Do you really think Kaede or Byakuya would let anything happen to them?"

Souru's features turned down, brows scrunching in thought, but he stopped her mind from creating unimaginable images of concerned scenarios with a chuckle and a soft kiss to her lips. "Never mind, don't answer that. Knowing your imagination, you could come up with anything."

He stepped back, trailing his fingers along her cheeks till he turned to a desk where he picked up a brochure on the resort. "Why don't we put in a reservation for supper at one of the restaurants? The resort has several that serve different cousins from around the mortal world."

Souru watched him sit to the bed and with a sigh she joined him, leaning to his side as they turned their attention to the pamphlet. After a moment spent reading upon the different restaurants, she pointed to one that was based upon Mediterranean dishes. They chose that one and within an hour and a half were seated and waiting to enjoy their meal.

"That was incredible," moaned Souru in food orgasm as the two walked hand in hand through the maze like pathways on their slow way back to their cabin. She patted a hand to her stomach as she swooned with the luscious memories of equally luscious food. "Remind me to hire a cook that can create that food."

Jushiro chuckled, glancing down to her as he smiled warmly. "You enjoyed the dinner then?"

"I have no complaints what-so-ever." Sighing, she breathed in a deep breath of the scented, clean air that had turned chilly as the hours of the evening continued to click on by.

"How are you feeling?"

"Serene and at peace. Every muscle in my body has dropped a few stress pounds."

"Good," he whispered with a squeeze to her hand.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked the final path to their cabin. Once inside, they settled in for the evening and took it upon themselves to make a fresh pot of locally grown green tea.

"How did you find this place, Jushiro?" Souru Riruri-Ukitake asked later that evening as she sat in a chair next to the windows of their bedroom, enjoying a cool breeze that danced in from outside.

Jushiro had just stepped out of the shower and was drying off his hair as she asked him the question. He sat to the bed, turning to her with a smile upon his lips. "I put a call into Kisuke, asking him if he knew of a nice place we could get away to. He suggested this resort and forwarded me the information. I knew you would enjoy a stay here, so I asked him to make us a reservation."

Souru stood gracefully then stepped over to his side, reaching out to comb a set of her fingers through his damp hair. She watched how his eyes closed as he sighed, leaning into her touch. "How can I thank you for all of this?"

Jushiro tossed the towel aside so he could set his hands to his wife's hips, fingers curling gently. "There's no need for you to thank me, Souru. I would do this again for you any time. I'm your husband, and as your husband it is my duty to make sure you are relaxed and healthy."

Leaning to him, she kissed his brow then set her forehead to his. "I don't deserve you, Jushiro. Though I will pray my thanks to whichever God or Goddess gifted my life with you and our children."

Jushiro skimmed his hands upon along Souru's back urging her to lean to him as he tipped his head back to catch her lips in a warm, loving kiss. The delicate little whimper that trickled from her lips sent a shiver of delight along his spine. With her arms draping over his shoulders, Jushiro easily gathered his wife into his embrace and leaned back to lay upon the bed bringing her with him. The kiss did not break, only intensified as touches and caresses grew bolder and bolder. Jushiro slid a hand into Souru's mass of thick, wavy locks of misty chocolate so he could deepen the kiss, and when her lips parted, he swept his tongue forwards to taste the recesses of her mouth flavored of honey and Greek pastry.

Sour's body moved, shifting against him with sleek legs parting to each side of his hips. Fingers settled feather soft tips to Jushiro's neck, trailing downwards along the folds of his robe where they curled as if moving to grip his body. She moaned into his kiss and trailed the tip of her moist, warm tongue along the part of his mouth before letting the muscle to dance with his. A shiver graced her body when a hand of his came to set against her rump where fingers spread and gently yet firmly pressed her hips to his.

The sweetest of lust touched moans whispered against his lips followed by a mumble of slick words. "What should we do now?"

Leaning his head back, breaking the kiss, Jushiro Ukitake gazed up to his wife's beautiful eyes to see that the orbs had darkened and had hazed over with a look of building lust. How he had missed that look. With the children being so dependent upon them, the two Soul Reaper parents often set aside their own desires for each other in order to see to the comfort of their family. Neither one complained as it was their duty and their want to enjoy their life with their children. However, at this moment and for the next few days, they were free to make up for lost passion. And Jushiro fully intended to do so any and every way possible.

"I know what I have planned," he murmured as he brought a hand up to skim a finger across her bottom lip.

Souru caught that passing digit within her warm lips, granting her husband a slow, warm and deviant suckle. She was rewarded with his eyes narrowing and a low hiss to slide from his lips. After a flick of her tongue, she released his finger and replied, "Oh? Care to share?"

In the next moment, Jushiro move, gathering his wife's slender and curved form within his arms as he twisted them about to the bed. Her wrists were in his hands and being pinned over her head as he leaned, pressing his tight weight down against hers just to give his wife a familiar taste of his body.

Souru responded lovingly, wantonly as she arched to him, closed her eyes and leaned her head back as her lips parted in a low, sweet sigh. Leaning to her, Jushiro trailed his nose along her neck, drawing in a deep lung full, as deep as his lungs could, of his wife's delicious and luscious scent. He licked her skin just beneath her chin before he gazed down to her. When their eyes met, Jushiro let a wicked grin touch his lips. Yes, the man could grin.

To answer her, the Captain dipped his head till his lips brushed along her right ear and there he whispered his answer to her, "I'm going to make love to you, Souru. All night if I must. I've missed feeling you against me. I've missed feeling myself inside of you, and I miss hearing your moans of pleasure. "

There she went, shivering and moaning with her fingers tightening into her palms. "Jushiro…" she whimpered, his name sounding in syllables laced with lust.

The man trembled from his spoken name and the way it caressed his heart. "And I've missed hearing the way you whimper my name."

His keen and dexterous fingers moved, releasing one wrist to his other hand so that he could touch her clothed body and feel her trembling with excitement and anticipation. The sash of her robe was released and the folds parted till he had her naked flesh exposed to him. Then he drew back and away from her to allow his eyes to take in each inch of beautiful, pale flesh and each little freckle that danced her skin from her cheeks to her breasts and to the few that tickled her belly. He loved each and every little freckle. He kissed her shoulders, he kissed her neck, her lips and each closed eyelid. He whispered her name along with promises of sexual bliss that had her whimpering and trembling for him.

Souru couldn't stand his style of blissful torment. Jushiro would take his time touching her, kissing her flesh delicately instead of lewdly or roughly. He took his time building both of their desires by tasting her flesh from belly to breasts. He cupped her breasts, suckled upon the rosy and hard tipped nipples till his name turned to deep wanting moans. Her hips eagerly arched, swiveling and pressing to him in a sign of desperation and need. From her breasts did Jushiro's attention trail along with fingertips down her quivering belly to settle upon the apex of slick, sexual want between her legs. When he parted her flesh and touched her, Souru cried out, her body reacting with a spasm of pleasure.

Jushiro chided himself in his own thoughts for making her wait so long for him. If he had wanted to, he could have found the time to set aside for the pleasure they both deserved, pleasure they both needed. He made a mental note to never let her go un-sated for so long again. There was pain within her voice, tightness echoing in the next whimper that fell from her.

Jushiro's lips released the treat he had been lavishing to glance upwards so he could watch the way his lovely wife's features tucked in to an expression of ecstasy the moment he caressed her dampening folds. The sounds that tumbled from her lips were music to his ears, notes of pleasure and excitement that brought his weak heart to thump wildly within his chest.

When she begged for more, he obliged and slid a finger into her wet heat, stroking her and caressing her till she was writing beneath him. He wasn't satisfied with simple hearing her pleasure. No, Jushiro wanted to see her pleasure. He wanted to watch the beautiful contortions of her face as he quickened his strokes. The exquisite sounds and looks she gave him filled Jushiro's body with twisting knots of desire.

Soon, Souru was a tremble mess of pleasure, gripping and grasping her husband as he tormented her so lovingly. "Jushiro, please…" she whimpered, nipping her lower lip.

What man could not hear his name mixed with the word of please and not give in? Falling under her spell, he drew his fingers from her then began to undo his robe, amazed that his fingers were shaking as he worked on the knot. In fact, he had to release Souru's wrists in order to remove his robe, but he didn't really mind for his wife was more than willing to help him. Her hands took hold of fabric and nearly ripped it from him, and once he was naked as sin, her sleek limbs wrapped about his body, pulling him down to her.

There were no more teases between the two lovers.

The dam of desperation and desire broke when their mouths met in a flurry of intense and deep kisses. When Jushiro guided his lover's legs about his hips and arched her body to him, he slid effortlessly into her tight sheath and into the heat that was her welcoming core.

Souru's curled her nails into his scalp as she felt each swollen and throbbing inch of her husband's flesh sinking into her, deeper and deeper, till their bodies pressed flush together and locked.

"You feel incredible, sweetling," she heard Jushiro groan against her neck as he pressed himself against her. Souru flexed her hips drawing a slow, deep groan from him. "Don't stop," she panted through a tight moan. "Please. Don't stop."

Jushiro came to hover over her, brushing back a lock of her hair that had stuck itself to her dampening brow. "Never," he grunted

While he watched her, moving beneath him, Jushiro thrust his hips harder against her, deepening his strokes with each flux of his flanks till they were both moving in sinful bliss, guiding each other closer to the fall of ecstasy.

Both fell into the throes of desire and needed pleasure by embracing the sensations of his body gliding in and out of her quivering core. Deviously, Souru tighten her flesh around him, pulsating and throbbing, encouraging him to quicken his strokes. He did not disappoint, and began to thrust roughly against her, twisting his hips as she met him stroke by stroke.

When finally Jushiro lost his control, Souru's heart sored as she cried out to the final thrusts that pushed her over the edge! In one beautiful moment, the two found themselves tumbling into the pits of heavenly pleasure.

Their coupling was quick, intense, hot and powerful!

Souru broke first, the twisting sensation of release growing within the pit of her stomach till she gripped her husband, pitifully grinding herself against him as if trying to seek relief to the burning ach of need that he created within her. Electricity snapped through her from just one perfect and exact caress of driving flesh, sending her over the edge with the most beautiful cry of pleasure ever released from her lips.

The sound of her cry was enough to spur Jushiro into one last thrust, then his body broke into violent trembles as his orgasm tore through him like liquid fire, white hot! To catch his breath, he kissed her lips. Without withdrawing his flesh from her, Jushiro lowered himself against her, taking solace in her loving embrace.

She was quivering, and so was he. Yet they lay together in a tangled mess of damp and trembling limps. Neither moved as they were too content in the heavenly aftermath of sex to depart from each other's embrace. After a few moments of the two trying to calm their rampaging hearts, Jushiro eased from his wife's comforting and warm confines. He moved to his back, stretching out and welcoming her into his embrace when she rolled into his arms.

Souru sighed and turned her head to look to him. He smiled to her and kissed the tip of her nose. "Do you think anybody heard us?

He chuckled and spoke back in an exhausted but pleased voice, "If they did, I doubt any would complain."

"Promise me,' she whispered softly, licking the taste of his kisses from the flushed petals, 'that we do this again. Soon."

Chuckling, Jushiro closed his eyes as he rested his head to her shoulder. "Do what? Make love?"

A blush coursed across Souru's fair and freckled cheeks. "Yes, but I meant this, Jushiro, our time together. I love our children with all my heart and soul, but I love you just as much. Yet often I find that we do not give each other the needed attention that we deserve. I do not want our marriage to suffer because we might lose touch with each other."

Jushiro frowned, lifted his head to guide his wife's eyes to him with a fingertip. He looked to her with all of the love he could hold within his heart. "I won't let our life be empty of passion and desire, Souru. I promise. Now no more worries. We have all weekend to catch up and enjoy ourselves. Tomorrow, you have an appointment at the spa for more relaxation."

Oh how she loved this man. Smiling and on the verge of tears, she kissed him softly and whispered, "I love you, Jushiro."


End file.
